Percy Jackson, Salvation of Olympus
by Halvax
Summary: After the two wars peace finally returns to the world. Percy has been branded with many titles, but after the war he is given one that causes him to leave his past. But will he choose to return in the distant future to save his exfriends? How will they react to seeing him again? Will they even notice its him? T just to be safe. Chaos.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Its me Halvax. I want to first thank you for taking interest in my story . This will be my first ever fanfic so no flames please. Constructive critism and reviews however are very much welcome. Feel free to ask questions if you don't understand something in the story. And i will be greatful to receive a follow/fav.**

**Disclaimer: I do not or will i ever own PJO amd HoO. Its belongs to Rick Riordan. Except the OCs.**

**Also this takes place after the second giant war.**

**Now... On with the story**

**~Halvax**

* * *

Prologue^^

Omega's POV

I was in the market place on a planet called Tyrant. I have been on this planet for about a month now. This planet was currently under martial law. The ruler being a man named Mylous Ferrer. Mylous was a cruel man who cared only about himself. He has committed a countless number of crimes. Ranging from pick pocketing to murder, genocide, massacre, you name it, he's done it. He was power hungry and deserved to die. That is exactly what I was here for.

"Hey Alpha, Alpha?" the voice of Sophia snapped me out of me thoughts. Sophia was a blonde haired 10 year old girl with light blue eyes that I found adorable. "Hmm." I answered confused. "I said, that we better hurry, my daddy will be setting off on his hunt soon and he might notice that I'm not at home when he tells me to get something for him. And I also asked when you were gonna, you know." At this, she drew a finger across her neck, "kill him." "Shush. Sophia, how many time have I told you not to say that in public, let alone the black market. You never know who could be watching or listening in on us at this very moment." I said in a hushed but stern manner. "Oh yeah. Sorry." she whispered. I rubbed her head affectionately and continued walking down the crowded streets of the black market.

Did I mention that Sophia's full name was Sophia Ferrer? Meaning that she was related to Mylous? In fact, she was Mylous' youngest daughter. So why would a girl of 10 years be so comfortable with a man killing his father? There are several reasons. First is that, virtually every sane person on this planet hates Mylous, including his family. But very few on the planet even knew that Mylous has a family. He liked to keep it a secret because he saw his family as a weakness that his enemies could exploit. Not that he cared, but it would make him look bad infront of the people if he did not rescue his family. And if he were to rescue them, it would cost him a considerable amount of money or power. And he couldn't have that, could he? Besides if he didn't save his family, it might fuel the revolution.

Second, Sophia was very mature for her tender age. Too mature if you asked me. Sophia didn't even have a chamce at childhood because of her father. But I'm gonna change that.

Today is the day that I have set for Mylous' end. It was pretty simple really. On the first day of every month, Mylous would set out on a hunt and kill the largest beast he could find in the forest. He would bring it back and show the people just how strong he was to discourage anyone who dares defy him.

The thing that the people didn't know is that Mylous is a lazy, decieving asshole that makes other people do the work for him and takes all the credit. The person who happens to do it for him was, Henry, his first born son. He couldn't careless if Henry got hurt. He'd just say that it was a freak accident that he couldn't prevent.

Usually, Mylous will go in the part of the forest which is deep enough so that the people won't see him but not too deep where all the dangerous monsters are. This is perfect for me. He would be all alone and people probably won't hear him when he is begging for mercy. Anyway, I would get the mission overwith the people get a new new leader which will hopefully be someone who doesn' t let all the power get into their head. A happy ending for everyone, except Mylous.

"Today actually. Right when he is "out hunting". And your right, we should be heading back." I answered Sophia's previous question. "Cool."

* * *

I sent her back to her father's mansion, while I headed for my tent. On the out side it didn't look like much. A regular black tent in the forest. On the inside, it was enchanted to be the size of a small appartment on earth. It had living room space, a small kitchen area and a corner for me to sleep in.

I went in side and put on my assasin outfit. It looked sort of like a ninja's clothes. All black, a belt around my waste for all my throwing knives and a few daggers. It didn't take long to put it on because I have been so used to doing this.

After I was comfortable with the way I wore the clothes, I headed out. I leasurly walked towards Mylous' mansion which wasn't too far from my tent. It was a nice sunny afternoon, a good day for a stroll in the woods, have a day at the beach and assasinate the most feared man on the planet. A normal day for me.

When I got there, I could hear Mylous noisily making his way towards the forest with a crowd cheering him on. The people only did this because if they didn't, then it could mean certain death.

Anyway, I followed Mylous and Henry into the forest keeping to the shadows, making sure that Mylous did not know of my presence. I told Henry the plan earlier on that week. It was a simple one that even an idiot could think of. Henry leaves his father to supposedly kill a large beast. I would talk to and then kill Mylous. I would get Henry and he would make up a story of how his father died and I would go home never to return unless I was needed. Then we would all go on with our lives. The end.

When Henry was far away enough, I threw a silver knife at the tree that was inches away from Mylous. But he still had a small scratch on his cheek that I had hit with knife. The knife landed into the tree trunk with a satisfying _thump._

Mylous shot up from the rock that he was sitting on and looked around wildly in all directions. His eyes full of fear. I held back a chuckle. I made some noise when I jumped from tree to tree. Usually, assasins would just kill their target to get the job over and done with. But I liked to get my targets talking.

So in my deepest most menacing voice, I said, "Consider yourself lucky Mylous" At this, he looked towards my direction. I jumped from one tree to another each time throwing a knife that would leave a small scratch on his face. He now had a total of 3 scratches.

"Wh-who are you?" He stuttered. Looking at the last place where my last knife had hit him. "I go by many names. But to you, I am Omega, the last and final thing that you will live to see." I said. I landed softly on the ground and was currently a good 8 feet away from him but not before throwing a final knife at him. A total of 4 scratches on his face.

He was now shaking with fear, literally. "W- why are you after me? I-i have not done you any wrong. Spare me and all your wishes and desires will be realised. I am a very powerful man. I could give you what your heart desires most. Name the price of the person who sent you. I will double, no triple it." He said, his confidence was slowly coming back.

_Thud. Thud. _That was the sound of two more knives that connecting with tree bark after it hit Mylous' skin. A total of 6 scratches."You may have not done me wrong. But how about the people you have tortured just to gain the power you have? How about the women and children that have been left to fend on their own because you killed their father, brothers or sons? Have you ever thought about them?" I said in a tone full of anger and malice.

"I-I have a family too, you know. What will happen to them if you kill me? I have a son, 3 daughters and a wife. How will they survive if you kill me?" He stamerred, the earlier confidence in his voice gone.

"Your son is a warrior, a good leader. He is skillful and brave, it won't be impossible for him to get into the army. Your eldest daughter is a capable young woman. She is intelligent and can fend for herself.

Your second daughter is head strong and not afraid to speak her mind. Your youngest daughter is kind and despite her young age, is very mature and can put up a fight. Your children have the qualities to make a good name for themselves in society. I won't be surprised if they are the ones who will lead the people when they slowly recover from your rule. As for your wife, although she is old, she is more then capable of defending herself. If you spent time with them instead of ending innocent lives then maybe you'll know these things about them too. I told you before that I go by many names, to your family and to the people you tortured, I am known as Alfa. I will signify the beginning of their new lives. A chance to start over and begin anew and forget the past. They will be happy that you are gone from their lives. And as for my price, it would be the end of your life by my blade. Any last words?" I said nochalantly. Slowly advancing towards him while he backed away.

"I do not regret anything that I have done. I will go down in history. They will sing songs about me and speak of legends about my greatness. While they curse you as a mindless assasin who is only capable of following orders and not able to think for yourself. You will be known as the one who killed an innocent man. You will be portrayed as a heartless maniac who only knows how to kill and lives for that purpose." His voice full of pride and dignity. He could no longer back away as there was a tree in the way.

"Are you done? Funny... Seems like you just described yourself on the latter part. Once a fool always a fool. I was hoping that in the face of death, you'd confess your sins and feel at least a hint of remorse. If you did that, I could have put in a good word for you when you enter the void. Don't get me wrong you will still be punished and receive pain that you would have never thought possible. But your confession would have decreased your punishment, not by much but where your going, that little amount of deduction in your punishment would feel like a gods send. But sadly you did not. So good bye Mylous Ferrer."I was still advancing toward him at a steady pace.

I drew one of my daggers. This a special dagger that was able to produce any kind of poison that I could think of. I chose for him to die this way because, I was trying to go for the 'natural look' kind of death. So that people won't suspect Henry. Since Henry was the one who will "stumble upon" Mylous.

This particular poison belongs to one of the more common but deadly snakes found in this forest. The poison does not instantly kill its victim. Instead, the venom first causes the victim to have hallucination. Then it will cause the victim to experience all the pain he has suffered through in life. After all the torture, once the poison has made it through the person's heart, it will still take about half an hour for the person to die. But this depends on how much poison is injected into the body. Unlike most poisons, where the more poison in you the faster you are killed. This is the complete opposite where the more venom injected in your bloodstream, the longer it takes for you to die. I was now only inches away from Mylous. I grabbed his shaking arm and made a pattern that looks like the snake's teeth.

By my calculations, it would take at least 5 hours for Mylous to die. So I gagged him, tied him securely around the trunk of the tree and looked around for Henry.

I found him a distance away. I told him what happened. Said my good byes and told him to take good care of his family. With that, I vanished. I would probably visit Henry in the future but he won't see me.

* * *

I always decide on how to kill a person by the way they act when on the verge of their lives. Mylous was a stuborn one. If had admitted that he had done wrong then I would have permitted a quick and painless death. Sort of like the calm before the storm. Because where these people are going, it's gonna be one hell of a storm, literally.

The people who I kill go to place known as the void. Back on earth it has a counterpart known as the Underworld. The Void has four levels. The best being Refuge, a.k.a elysium. But Refuge is 10 times better. The next being Estancado a.k.a asphodel. The third is Castigo a.k.a the fields of punishment. The last level is saved for the worst of the worst. It is meant for people like Mylous. It is ten times worst than tartarous belive me, I should know I've been to both. It is known as Eterno.

Now you might be thinking, who does this guy think he is? Why does he go around judging people who kill others, when his proffesion in life is an assasin? Who is this hypocrite that should deserve Eterno as much as Mylous does?

I go by many names as I have told Mylous. I am known as Alfa as well as Omega. I personally prefer Omega, it sounds cooler. I am Omega, son of none, commander of the Chaotic army, one of the most powerful armies the universes has ever seen, Chaos' personal assasin, his apprentice, right hand man, his wing man, second only to Chaos in the whole universes in terms of raw and pure power, blah, blah, blah... My title could go on and on, but it would take too long, I don't want to bore you and besides, even I can't remember all the things I've done.

But before I was Omega, I was known by another name. My name was Percy Jackson, son of Posiedon, Saviour of Olympus, Prince of Atlantis, Lightning thief, Bane of Kronos, Bane of Gaea, yet another name that has so many titles that get jumbled up in my head. But there is one title that goes along with that title that I can never forget.

And that is, Percy Jackson, Betrayer of Olympus.

* * *

**That was the prologue. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I had fun writing it. Till next time.**


	2. Trip Draton

**Hello people. Here is the first chapter of the story. I hope you like it. And please read the Author's Note at the bottom if you want to contribute on deciding what happens next.**

**~Halvax**

**Disclaimer. I don't own PJO. I'm Halvax, not Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Trip Draton**

**Omega's POV**

_Yo boss. Another successful mission in your overflowing line of successfull missions, I take it? I bet that you have had more successful missions than the whole army put together. So, what do you want to do now? And do you have any hard discs for me? Surprisingly, they tastse good, but not as good as them DOUGHNUTS!_

That is the voice of the A.I on my ship, The Tidal Wave. The ship itself was pretty impressive, if I do say so myself. I didn't want it to be too over the top but not plain either.

The outside was a shade of light blue with gold highlights here and there that give ship the effect that makes it look like its in constant motion. The Tidal Wave was pretty small if you compare it to the other ships on Chaos' fleet but it could hold its own weight in battle.

The inside of the ship, like my tent is enchanted to be bigger than how it looks on the outside. It had two bedrooms, a mission room, a weapons room, a training room, the captain's quarters, and kitchen and dining area. The walls were painted with a shade of blue that is slightly darker than the outside. But overall it had a nice homey feel to it.

I designed it myself. A seaweed brain like me is bound to pick up a few thing on architecture if you dated a wisegi-, I'm getting off the topic. Stupid ADHD. Chaos didn't take it out because it sharpened my reflexes. He did take away my dyslexia, however. But I can still read greek easily. Over the past millenia, when I had free time, I would study greek and just about every other language there is in the known universes

"Hey B.J. Its a successful mission if it wasn't, then I'd probably be dead. The bounty on my head can buy 2 planet jupiters worth. Add Henry's family to the list of families I need to visit, set the visit probably 5 years from now, considering I'm still alive by then. And I don't have any hard discs nor do I have any micro chips, cds, dvds, sugar cubes or doughnuts. And stop calling me boss." I answered my hungry A.I.

The list that I was talking about was the list of the families of the evil men and women that I killed and friends that I've made from all over the universes during my missions. I would drop by once in awhile to check on them to see if they needed any help. I would pose as Biothia, Alfa's messenger, and see how they were doing.

_Awwww. But why? And isn't that list of people of yours overflowing even more so than the list of successful missions? And do you ever plan on adding _**them** _to your list of people to check on?_

_"_If your talking about the same_them _that I'm thinking about then maybe never." I said a tone of finality evident in my voice. But my A.I knew better. Thats what happens when you use the same A.I for the past millenia.

_Oh I know you boss. I know that you secretly go and visit them and help them on their quests if your free. Besides what happened between you and them that makes you resent them so much? It can't be that bad, right?_

"Wrong. If you experienced what they did to me then you'd know the pain. But my fatal flaw being loyalty and everything, I have gradually forgiven them, much to my dislike. That's why I check on them from time to time. I don't let them know its me because they might try to punish me and take me by force. I don't want to hurt them. But that doesn't mean I won't, if the situation demands it." I said. I myself was curious on how they would react to seeing me again. But I was more interested to see how I would react to their reactions.

_Yeah. Anyway, are you going to vapour travel back to Planet Chaos, just like when you left Henry or what?_

Vapour travelling is a neat skill that I've working on since after the giant war. I perfected it shortly after I joined the army. Basically, I would turn myself in the moisture that can be found in the air and move through the air a hundred times faster than lightspeed. This dicovery lead to the discovery of alot of other things I could do with my powers.

"I think I'll hit the sack for now. And take your time on getting us back, I want to catch some z's before meeting up with Chaos.

_If you say so boss. We will be arriving in 10 hours time. Thank you for travelling with Air B.J. Please keep your hands and feet within the vehicle at all times. And prepare yourself for the ride of your immortal life._

I chuckled. B.J always knows how to cheer me up when I'm down. I went inside the captain's quarters and headed for my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I immediatly fell asleep and was whisked away to dreamland.

* * *

**^DREAM^ (3rd Person's POV)**

**Camp Half-blood 1000 years ago.**

In the forests near Halfblood hill, a struggle was taking place. A boy with sandy blonde hair, shockingly blue eyes and a well tonned body was running for his life. If the campers listened, they could hear his footsteps pounding on the forest floor, desperatly dodging the greenery in his way. Behind him, the sound of a bull running just as fast after its prey.

If you looked closely at the boy, you could see that he had bruises all over his body and a small scar was present on his right cheek. Suddenly, the boy fell forward, tripping on a rock that he didn't see. He uttered some colorful words and cursed himself for not seeing it.

He looked back to see where the bull was. Grave mistake. The distance between them was decreasing, fast. He hastily got up and kept running. Just a few more feet, then he'd be safe. He could feel it in his gut.

After what felt like forever, he crossed the camp bounderies, panting, sweaty and bloody but thankfully still in on piece. By now the campers had noticed him. They stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the new comer who had just crossed the camp borders.

A girl with a sword by her side and was dressed in full armour walked up to the boy and said, "Hey, I'm Katie Gardener. Whats yo-." Her introduction was cut short by the roar of the bull that miraculously crossed the barrier that seperated the camp from the out side world.

The boy spun around faster than humanly possible, staring wide-eyed at the charging animal. Acting on pure instinct, he grabbed the girl known as Katie's sword and plunged it deep into the minataur's gut. The beast gave a painful cry of rage and pain then disintegrated into golden dust.

He turned back to Katie and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't properly introduce myself. My name is Trip, Trip Draton. Hey Katie, nice to meet you." He said nonchalantly as if a monster, such as a minataur, crossing the camp's magical borders and a newbie defeating the said monster with a single stab of the sword without any training what so ever and coming out alive witout that much damage was something that happened everyday.

He held out his hand to shake her hand but after awile of being left hanging, he scratched the back of his hair with the same hand nervously and said, "Well, this is awkward." He left the sentence to hang in the air.

The other campers' jaws hung open, it wouldn't be surprising if he first to break the uncomfortable silence was the sound of hooves clipclopping on the ground. A half horse half human, made its way to where the two were speaking. "Greetings young warrior I am Chiron, a cenataur, the immor-" It was all he could say before all the campers gasped and all of them began talking among themselves pointing at Trip. Thunder filled the air and everone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to Trip.

"What... What did I do? Hey Katie was it something I said? Did I do something wrong? Am I gonna die?" Trip stammered. Recovering from his earlier shock, Chiron continued walking towards Trip. "No. You are not gonna die. Look up son." Trip although confused, did what he was told. Above his head was a shimmering blue lightning bolt that looked like it was full of power.

"Hail Trip Draton, son of Lord Zues, God of Lightning and the skies, King of the gods." After announcing Trip's lineage, he bowed. And the rest of the camp follwed his example.

The campers rose. The first to recover from shock was a girl with blond curly hair with a grey streak that was tyed to a ponytail. She was wearing shorts and an orange tshirt with faded words. Around her neck were was a necklace that held around a dozen beads all different from each other, and she was holding something that looked like a laptop. But her most striking feature, were her eyes. They were stormy grey, that were intense and calculating.

**^End of Dream^**

* * *

**Omega's POV**

Annabeth. Was the first thought that popped into my mind. I missed her. Even after what she did to me, I still love her.

I slowly got up from my bed. I checked the clock that was on my bedside table. I had slept for a total of nine and a half hours. We'd soon reach planet Chaos. And within my nine and a half hours of sleep, I had a very strange dream. I knew the place all too well.

_Yo boss, we're about to get there. Landing in 10 minutes. _B.J's voice rang through the ship's intercom system.

"Alright. Thanks B.J. I promise to get you those hard disks as soon as possible." I told the A.I. I looked out the window and saw one of the most beautiful planets in all the universes.

Planet Chaos. From outer space. It looked like millions of stars dancing and twinkling around a certain space. In fact, if you don't look hard enough, then you'd probably miss it entirely. But thats what made it so beautiful. It was mysterious and radiated a powerful aura.

"Hey B.J, mind parking the ship I wanna vapour travel down there and go for a little walk." I said after tearing my eyes from the beauty known as Planet Chaos.

_No prob boss. Leave it to me._

I thanked him and was about to vapour travel away when I remembered, "And B.J, STOP CALLING ME BOSS!" And I vanished from the ship and reappered on Planet Chaos' beautiful streets.

* * *

Planet Chaos. Home to one of the most powerful armies in all of the universes. It was also refuge to those who are forgotten and betrayed by their old families. It was a chance for a new life, a clean slate. Chaoas would recruit people from every corner of all the universes to join the army.

The army's size was very tiny. But size didn't matter. Before a warrior is recruited, he or she would be tested to see if they had the makings of a chaotic warrior. The recruit would either be very powerful when they startout and their skill would gradually increase as they trained with the army. Or they could be someone who shows alot of unrealised potential and would get better with experience and the help of the army.

The soldier's immediate family is also given the choice to live in Chaos City. The army itself was only made up of a total of 250 people. They were divided into 4 sections, Alpha, Beta, Gamma and Delta. Within the divisions, they are further divided into 5 groups, offence, defence, medic, range, and special abilities. But each division had a specialty. Alpha specializes in special abilities; Beta in medics and defence; Gamma in range and Delta in offence. Each division had three leaders each.

I also had my own personal division which was not part of the army. But currently, it only had 3 people. Me and my two best friends. Speaking of them, I noticed that they were walking towards me hand in hand.

The boy was a few inches shorter than me with onyx eyes that were calculating and analysing. He had short, dirty blonde hair that was sort of spiked up, he was wearing a purple polo shirt and knee length walking shorts and had a well built body.

The girl a few inches shorter than the boy had kind light blue eyes and wavy blonde hair that was running freely down her shoulders. She was wearing a yellow tank top, a purple jacket and tight skinny jeans that brought out her figure nicely. Not that I was checking her out or anything.

Anyway the boy's name was Chase Phoenix and his girlfriend's was Skylar Holt. They were my two bestfriends and I would gladly entrust them with my life. And they were the only ones who knew about my real identity aside from Chaos.

I walked toward them while random passerbys bowed to me. I was sort of a big celebrity here. I smiled at them. I hate it when they bow at me. Even thought I tell them to stop, they just keep on doing it. So after a few centuries of living here, I got tired of reminding them and slowly got used to it.

"How was your mission?" Chase asked. I smiled. Aside from being my bestfriend, he was also my apprentice, and sidekick. If Batman had Robin then I had Chase.

"It was alright, I guess. No major complications or anything. I even met this cute girl..." "So you like her? Did you ask her out? Are you going steady?" Skylar butted in and bombarded me with question. She has been playing match maker for me for the past few centuries, since she found out about Annabeth.

"Yes, I like her. Yes we went out." I held out my hand to stop her from blurting out anything else before I could finish. "I took her to the black market, 'cuz her mom asked me to." she gave me a puzzled look but let me continue. "Her name is Sophia. She's the daughter of the guy I killed. But she is sweet, loving and kind. Oh and did I mention that she was 10?" I continued.

The big smile she sported turned to confused frown then an angry snarl, but she recovered quickly, realizing that I had tricked. I laughed at this. "Y- you should...have seen...your face. It was...priceless." I managed to say in between laughs. Apparently this was the wrong thing to do.

"OMEGA! How dare you make a fool of me?!" She bursted. "W- what did...I do?" I innocently said while still laughing. "Prepare to feel my wrath." She bellowed. I sobered, and gulped. Even if I am the second most power person all the universes, I didn't stand a chance with an angry Skylar.

"Come on Sky. You know I was joking, right? Chase help me out with your girlfriend here." I turned to Chase for support. He took a step back and held out his hands in surrender. "No way, man. I still have nightmares about the last time I helped settle an argument between you two." He said. What a great guy. But I couldn't really blame him. It was a bad experience for both of us.

I turned back to Skylar who now had her favourite weapon out. Her katana, Silencer. But before she could strike, all three of us were sucked into a black portal.

* * *

**That is the end of the first Chapter. Love it? Hate it? Let me know.**

**See if you can guess the following:**

**- who is B.J**

**- who is the mysterious Trip Draton**

**- how was the minataur able to pass through the camp's magical barriers**

**- who created the portal that sucked in our hero.**

**I also want to know if you want to know more about the stuff that Percy did as an assasin or do you want me to stick with the current story line. And if you want me to reveal Percy's life after the wars and what led him to join Chaos, bit by bit while carrying on with the story or all in one take. I tried to give you a taste of both.**

**If you have any ideas that can be added in, pls let me know through pm or reviewing. And for those who want to know, I have every intention to finish the story. And the next chapter will be out faster the more reviews I get. But I'll try to have it out before the week ends**


	3. Skylar Holt

**Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows.**

**Warning: I am not very good at describing things so please bear with me**

**Enjoy!**

**~Halvax**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

**Last time on Percy Jackson, Salvation of Olympus**

_"Come on Sky. You know I was joking, right? Chase help me out with your girlfriend here." I turned to Chase for support. He took a step back and held out his hands in surrender. "No way, man. I still have nightmares about the last time I helped settle an argument between you two." He said. What a great guy. But I couldn't really blame him. It was a bad experience for both of us._

_I turned back to Skylar who now had her favourite weapon out. Her katana, Silencer. But before she could strike, all three of us were sucked into a black portal._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Skylar Holt**

**Skylar's POV**

One minute I was threatening to kill him, the next, we were being sucked through a portal. I mean, who could blame my for wanting to kill him? He made a total fool of me. Here I was thinking that he finally found the one for him, only to findout it was just a kid.

For the past few hundred years, I have decided that it was up to me put Omega's love life back on track. Let's face it, the man was oblivious when it comes to romance, along with a couple of other things, but that's beside the point. I don't mean to go all Aphrodite (Omega told me all about the greek gods on earth and his quests) but it was the least I could do. He was the one who, although unintetionally, set me up with my current boyfriend, Chase, who is also an idiot when it came to love. He was also the one who stood up for me all those years back and trained to be who I am today.

* * *

**^Flashback^ (500 years ago)**

I was one of the newest recruites. I've only been on the Chaos Planet for a week and I already love it here, much more than my old planet, Apofistory. I had the same past as most people here. I was considered a hero then was betrayed by my people, but Chaos found me and I gladly accepted his offer on starting anew on his army.

Anyway, after a week to settle in, we had to attend training school so that I could control the new powers that Chaos gives to everyone who gets recruited. But it differs with different recruits. I have never tried out my new powers as you aren't allowed to until you go to training school. I was never one to follow all the rules, but it's not like I had the choice. Aside from the new powers, Chaos also gave me a ring when he invited me to join, which subdued the power until taken off. You can't take off the ring until you get to school. I know, I've tried.

This is where I was now. The school was huge. On the outside, it was painted black with silver dots that were mesmerising. There were no windows and there was only one entatrance. I went inside and headed to the placement room. This is where all new recruites go. Here, the ring will be taken off, and you will be tested to see which division will be place in. Alpha, Beta, Gamma or best being Alpha, where I was intending to go.

You would have to wait outside the placement room until your name is called. There was a mini waiting room with chairs and a few books. I sat down on a chair.

After a few minutes of waiting, another guy walked in and sat beside me. "Hey there." said the guy beside me. "The name's Chase." He said with an outstretched hand and a big grin on his face. I shook his hand and answered, "Skylar. Nice to meet you Chase."

The boy had onyx eyes that sparkled against the light. He had dirty blonde short hair that was combed neatly inplace. He had a slight build and was wearing the same thing I was, a black and red training suit with a pin on the right side of our chest that said, recruit.

"So how long have you been here?" he asked. "About a week. You?" I asked. Even though I knew his answer was the same as mine. "My whole life, really." This shocked me. I thought that you were suppose to go into training school a week after your stay here.

He must have seen the shock on my face, so he continued, "My family has been here since my grandfather... um worked in the army. When your family agrees and you think you want to join the army, then you can tryout." I nodded, as understanding dawned on me.

"So anyway, what are we supposed to do in there?" I said, pointing to the door of the placement room. Since he's lived here his whole life, I figured he must know something about it.

"In there, they test you to see what your capable of. They will give you weapons to see how good you are. Then you will be placed accordingly. Just hope you don't get Commander Hedge. He's a tough one to impress." he informed me. I was getting a little worried.

Back on my home planet, we were never trained to use weapons. My people, or should I say ex-people, are experts when it comes to hand to hand combat. A select few were chosen to weild the power of flames, and I was one of the most powerful. But I have never gotten any experience on weilding a weapon.

I was going to ask Chase another question when, "Skylar Holt. Calling Skylar Holt. Please enter the placement room now." A voice said blaring through the intercom. I got up and gulped. Before I was able to take a step forward, a hand grabbed mine. It was Chase's. I turned around and he said, "Hey. Good luck in there. Don't be too nervous, I'm sure you'll do great. It was great talking to you, and we'll talk again when we're both placed in the same division. Deal?"and he smiled. It was a small gesture, but it made my heart flutter. I smiled back and realized were still holding hands. He seemed to realize too, so he took his hand away and we both blushed and suddenly found the floor very interesting. "Y- yeah. Thanks. You too." I stammered.

* * *

I walked towards the placement room door, took a deep breath and went inside. The placement room was just a big white square room with one of the walls lined with an amazing number of weapons. I could recognize a few, like swords and knives but considering I have never touched a weapon let alone fight with one. Needless to say, I am not a weapons expert.

In the middle of the room, was a short man with black curly hair. He was doing something on a tablet and didn't look like he even noticed me. He was wearing a training suit with an identification tag on the right side of his chest. Just my luck, it said, Commander Hedge. Behind him was another door and something that looked like one way glass. Where others could see us, but we couldn't see them.

Commander Hedge finally looked up from what he was doing and half said half yelled, "Well, what are you waiting for? An invitation? Go get yourself a weapon and slice up some dummies." At the word dummies, out of the floor rose some hightech looking dummies.

I walked uncertainly towards the wall of weapons and selected a random knife. I was now able to easily take out the ring that surpressed my new powers, and walked back to face the dummies. I got ready to slice up some dummies with the forgein object in my hands. When I took out the ring, a new found power started to stir from within me.

But before I could test out the new power, a dummy attacked me. It hit me square in the jaw. Before I could regain my senses, it attacked me again. Knowing that I was never going to beat them with a knife that I had no idea how to use, I dropped it and fought it the only way I knew how, using my fists and feet. Using the same techniques that I've known since I was small, I made fast work of the dummies. I noticed that while I was fighting, I was faster and stronger than I've ever been before in my life.

After the fifth batch of dummies that I had disposed of, I still haven't broken a sweat. I looked up at Commander Hedge and said, "Is that all?" with a big grin on my face. "That can't be all, right? I havn't even bro-" "Support Team" He said with a commanding tone.

My grin disappered. "I'm sorry what? What do you mean support team? I thought there were only four divisions, Alpha, Beta, Gamm-" "Didn't you hear what I said? I said support team. It means your not in the army. You're just back up in case someone gets hurt. Mostly, you just carry around the soldiers weapons and do what they ask you to." he cut me of for the second time.

"But, I don't understand. I just demolished those dummies with my bare hands, without the need of a weapon." I stammered, with tears threatening to fall. But I bit them back. "That's exactly my point, cupcake. By the looks of it, you don't know how to use a weapon. After you're done training in the support team maybe you'll be put in Delta, if you're lucky Gamma. Hand-to hand combat is very important but it is also important for you to learn how to use a weapon. But that's all. And my decision is final." He answered firmly, and I knew that there was no room for argument.

I could now feel my knees going weak but I stood tall, and held back the tears from falling down my cheeks. I will not show weakness infront of amyone. That was what I was taught before I was betrayed by my own family.

I was about to give up all hopes on ever getting into Alpha when a man strode into the room. "Who dares to interrupt-" Commander Hedge began then stopped when he saw who the unexpected visitor was.

The guy had a blue hoodie over his head covering his eyes. He had his hands in his jeans pocket, and his shoulders were thrown back as if he didn't have a care in the world.

He walked towards Commander Hedge. Who had his mouh wide open. "I'm sorry you had to witness my outburst, Master Alfa. It was just this girl was questioning my decision and-" Commander Hedge stammered and pointed at me accussingly but stopped when Alfa put up his hand.

The commander was bowing to the hooded man known as Alfa and I figured I should bow too, so I did. The name Alfa was very familiar.

It finally clicked. The name Alfa was famous even on my home planet. This was Alfa, the Giver. There were legends of him giving second chances and helping kind hearted people who was acquinted the wrong king of people to start anew. They said that he was a natural born leader and even the most hopeless battles could be won if he was at the head of the army. He was said to be very powerful, but had a very big heart. I thought they were just legends but apparently not.

He must have known that I figured out who he was because he chuckled. "Yes, I am Alfa, the giver. The legends are true. And there is no need to bow or call me master, just Alfa will do. I hate it when people do that. If you want to show me respect then show me by honoring Chaos and my beliefs." He said with mirth. Instantly, I knew that he was not some stuck up jerk just because he was powerful.

"Yes, of course. So, not to be impolite or anything but why are you here, sir?" The commander had recovered from his earlier shock. Alfa chuckled again, "Not at all Commander. I am here because I wanted to speak with Miss Holt. With your permission of course."

Why would he want to see me? Did I do something wrong? Had they made a mistake of recruiting me? Are they going to send me back? But before I could think anymore negative thoughts, Commander Hedge said, "Yes, do what you wish sir." Clearly surprised that Alfa was asking for his permission.

"Thank you Commander, and keep up the good work. But it won't hurt to loosen up once in a while. Now could you please come with me, Miss Holt?" He said. I nodded weakly but followed him out the door I had come in from.

* * *

When we exited the placement room, Chase was there leaning against the wall, staring at the floor, looking very impatient. When he heard the door opening, he looked up and muttered, "About time." "We didn't take that long did we? Come on Chase we will discuss more in my office." With that, he grabbed both mine amd Chase's hand, and vapour travelled us to his office.

Alfa's office was very plain. Not the sort of office you would expect someone as powerful as him to have. The all the walls were blue in color except for the wall that was opposite the door. This wall was an aquarium. It was filled with sea creatures that I have never seen in my life. In the middle of the room was a wooden table with a computer on it. There was a leather swivle chair on one side of he table and two similar but smaller chairs on the opposite side.

I stood by the door while Chase sat on one of the smaller chairs and motioned for me to do the same while Alfa walked over to the aquarium wall and stared intently at the creatures that were in it.

When I sat down, Alfa turned around and looked at me. What he did next, surprised me to say the least. He took off his the hood of his hoodie revealing the rest of his face. In the legends, it said that Alfa never shows his face. Never.

He was good looking. There were several things that surprised me. One, he looked young. I always imagined people with his level of power to be old, ancient and everything. With grey hair and a long beard and everything. But he looked like he was in his late teens, maybe 17, 18 at most.

He had jet black unruly hair and a set jaw. The second thing that surprised me was his eyes. They were sea green. They were full of emotion that was ever changing. His eyes held happiness, excitement, joy but there was also lonliness, betrayal, hurt and sadness. More of the latter emotions. This one other talent that a I was very good at, reading people's emotions through their eyes. But Alfa's were constanly changing so it made it hard to read.

"That's better. I hate putting on that hood. But I guess it's nessecary. Anyway, as you know Skylar, I am Alfa. But I prefer to go by the name Omega, Chaos' assasin along with someother things." He introduced himself. "So let me get this straight. Alfa and Omega are one and the same people? How is that possible? Alfa is kind and giving. While Omega is an assasin, a murderer." I said feeling very confused.

"I'll take that as a compliment, I guess. It's hard to explain. We'll get on to that. But let's concentrate on why your here." I was afraid of this. "I brought you here to make you an offer. In the army, they will most likely teach you to hone your physical skills weapons. But you Skylar have a special power within you that they cannot teach unless you're in Alfa. Which is impossible for you to get into at this point in time, considering you have no idea how to use a weapon." I nodded.

"So in other words, I have no hope on joining the army." I said, defeated. "On the contrary, you have the potential to become of the greatest recruits that has ever joined. But this is where my offer comes in. Skylar, have you ever heard of the Omega Squad?" He asked with a small smile on his face.

I searched my brain for anything that I've heard about it. "They're a division that is not part of the army. But they are suppose to be more powerful than two divisions combined. They only take orders from their leader and no one else. Not even Chaos." I said, unsure where this conversation is going.

"Well I am offering you a spot on the Omega Squad. I will also personally train you to use your special power, improve your current skills and teach you how to use a weapon of your choice. If you refuse however, then I will put in a good word for you, and request that you be transfered to the Alpha division immediately after you finish serving in the support team. There are a few consequences, however on whichever one you choose. If you refuse my offer, although getting into Alpha, you will still have to serve in Support team for half a century. But if you to take me up on my offer, although shorter, will be the hardest years of your life. There are only a few people who are given this choice Skylar. In fact you are only the second. The first being Chase. So I suggest you choose wisely."

* * *

**^End of flashback^**

So here I am 500 years later. After training with Omega and Chase for 40 years and going on thousands of mission after that, I was currently being sucked into a portal. Travelling by portal can take a toll on your body if you're not used to it, which I am.

When we exited the portal, we were in a meeting room. There was a long table with seven seats each on the long sides and one at each short side. I knew this room well.

This was Chaos' meeting room. You are brought here for when you are going to be assigned an important mission. Only the leaders of each division and the Omega squad were allowed by Chaos to enter this room.

I was surprised to see everyone here. All the leaders were here sitting in their respective seats, while the three of us remained standing. No one noticed our presence until Chase said, "Hello, grandfather." addressing the man at the head of the table.

* * *

**Please review. I need some ideas that can be used in the future. This chapter was sort of a filler. The next chapter will be better. Sorry for the sort of cliffy. **

**So I decided that I will post at least twice a week. Mondays and Fridays. However this will only be the case for this month. I have no school for the whole month so I am very free. Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read the story and this A/N.**

**~Halvax**


	4. Tartarus

**As promised, here is the next chapter**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/fav/followed**

**Please read the author's note at the bottom. Very important.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own PJO. Mr. Riordan does.**

* * *

**Last Chapter**

_All the leaders were here sitting in their respective seats, while the three of us remained standing. No one noticed our presence until Chase said, "Hello, grandfather." addressing the man at the head of the table_.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tartarus**

**Chase's POV**

My name is Chase Pheonix. I have lived on Planet Chaos all my life. I am Percy's apprentice. Someday I hope to be as good as him, but for now, I will learn from him. I am a tactician, a stratigist, a thinker, a planner. Unlike Percy, I don't charge head first into a battle. I have to have plan. True, I am smart, I could even pass for a child of Athena. The reason why Percy and I get along so well is probably because I think just like the woman who broke his heart, Miss Annabeth Chase.

Unlike her, I don't use a dagger. My favorite weapon is my metalic bowstaff, Kaze, (aside from my brain, of course). Kaze is special as it allows me to control the air. It's made of a very special metal that can only be found here on Chaos, Halvaxian Steel. It is 5 and a half feet long and well balanced. Chaos gave it to me for my 17th birthday. It is especially made for me so that only I can use its air-controlling properties, and it is enchanted to never break. A pretty badass weapon, if I do say so myself.

But enough about me. Let's get on to the story. And did I mention that Chaos is my grandfather?

Anyway the man at the head of the table had dirty blonde hair that was piked up. He had a lean body and was wearing a black shirt that said 'Chaos Rulez!' and blue jeans. He had wise, intimidating onxy eyes and a sharp jaw. Not how you expected the all powerful creator of the universe to look like, huh? Grandfather liked to look like this nowadays. He likes to 'keep up with the times'.

"Yes, thank you for joining us Omega Squad." Chaos welcomed us. "Wouldn't miss it." I greeted my grandfather with a smile. "So what's up big C?" Percy said to my right. Only he can talk to Chaos like that. The twelve commanders in the room, saluted to him and sat back down on their seats. The three of us took the remaining seats, furthest away from grandfather.

"What's wrong, Lord Chaos? You never call everyone all at ones. What's the threat this time?" Sky asked. "We'll get on to that. But first, I want to tell you a story. Now who can tell me what day it is today?" He began. I was not entirely sure where this was going, but I had a sneaking suspicion?

"August Eighteenth."Said Marksman, one of the commanders from Gamma. Marksman had long blonde hair and flashing blue eyes. When he smiled, you could see his pearly white teeth flashing as bright as the sun. He was one of the demigods that sacrificed himself during the second giant war on earth. He was later recruited by Percy and climbed up the ranks. Actually, all the current commanders were all recruited by Percy, his old comrades that he trusted. He would have invited them to join the Omega Squad, but they were needed in the army. This particular demigod's name was Will Solace, son of Apollo.

"That is right, Marksman. Today is August Eighteenth. The birthday of a very important demigod. Won't you think?" Chaos said. His question was met by silence. "Percy's birthday is today! I wonder where he is now. Did he finally accept immortality? Or did he die peacefully and go to elysium with Annabeth?" said Charmer, the first to catch on and full of curiousity. I believe her old name was Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite, commander of Alpha.

At the name Annabeth, Percy flinched but quickly recovered. The mention of Percy confirmed my suspisions. Chaos was going to tell them Percy's story after the war, at least some of it.

Percy must have realised too, he said, "You're going to tell them, aren't you?" "Yes, they need to know, if want to gain their trust completely. Don't you think half a millenium hiding in the shadows is enough?" Chaos said in a tone that was calm. The confusion in the room grew. "Alright. I guess they have the right to know. I just wish you told me before hand, but go ahead." Percy let out a sigh of defeat. "Thank you. Now let us begin" Chaos said.

* * *

**Part of Percy's past (Chaos POV)**

After the giant war, the camps experienced peace and tranquility. After a few months of negotiating with the roman camp, Percy was finally able to unite the camp. But after the winter solstace, the Big Three's symbols of powers were stolen. So of course, the gods being their hot tempered selves, instead of thinking of a logical explanation played the blame game.

Guess who they blamed? That's right. They blamed Percy Jackson. The person who lead the demigods in the battle to save them was blamed and the world, twice. Secretly, the gods had come to fear Percy, especially Zeus. To him, this was the perfect oppurtunity to get rid of a potential threat.

So as punishment for high treason, he was sentenced to an eternity in Tartarus. What made it worst were his torturers. His tormentors were none other than Kronos and the pit himself, Tartarus. So now the gods are on the verge of war yet again, and they threw away their only chance of winning into the pit. In truth, Percy Jackson was set up all those centuries ago. The current threat wanted him gone. And that's where we are now.

**End of Story**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

All around the room I could see a mixture of shocked, sad, and teary eyed faces. I sighed internally. I knew that I had to come out of my shell eventually, I just didn't expect it to be this soon.

The second time I was in Tartarus was more than unbearable, it was impossible. The first time I fell into the pit, I had Annabeth, Bob, Small Bob and even Damsen. I had a reason to live, I had to close the doors of death so that I could save all my friends. I also had a chance to get out, however slim, I had hope.

The first time I was in tartarus, I clung on to these things like a lifeline so that I wouldn't loose my sanity. I had Annabeth, my friends, the camps, my mom, paul, my unborn step sister, and hope.

When I had to serve my punishment, Annabeth had betrayed me, my friends hated me, the camps despised me, my family was in a freak accident when they were on vacation and worst of all I had no hope of ever getting out. I was already branded as a traitor.

"So what happened to Percy? Where is he now? Shouldn't we be helping if he's supposed to be Olympus' salvation?" questions were flying everywhere, the room was getting roudy, definatly not the type of behavior you would expect from the almighty Commanders of the Chaotic Army. I raised an eyebrow at Chaos. He smiled and nodded at me to continue the story and answer their questions.

I out my fingers on my lips and did my best taxi whistle. That did the trick. Everybody compossed themselves, sat back down and looked at me expectedly. "I need you all to listen to this, no questions until I finish and I'm not repeating it again." Everybody nodded.

I took a deep breath. "When I was sent to Tartarus, Kronos and Tartarus would punish and torture me without rest. They would show me visions to keep me on the brink of sanity. They would burn me, give me poison, cut me. Anything that could possibly hurt me physically, I experienced it. During that time, the only thing they allowed me to have was water from the Phlegethon, the River of Fire, to heal my wounds.

The only upside was that my tolerance for pain slowly increased and my healing abilies were strengthened because of the continous drinking of the fire water. Three months into living in hell, literaly, I could withstand just about all the tortures they put me through, so they came up with more tortures than I could count. They also cut my supply of firewater from everyday to only thrice a week.

Another three months in, and my body had gotten used to the new pain, so the cycle began again and they ristricted me from drinking more firewater. This continued for about four more years.

Finally, after what felt like eternity, Chaos came to me and I glady accepted his offer to join the army. More than happy to escape the tortures of hell. After training for a hundred years or so with him, we discovered a plot against Olympus. Chaos convinced me to help out. I worked in the shadows, making sure that nobody noticed me. I did little things that could slow down a full scale war. But I knew it was inevitable.

Then one day, I discovered that they were going after you guys in elysium. I got permission from Chaos to recruit you. Knowing that you couldn't refuse an offer to have an adventure, I got you out of the enemies' reach and the army has never been more powerful." I said with a smile.

To say that everyone was stunned is the understatement of the century. "S- so ar-are you saying what I- I think your saying?" Eagle Eyes, a.k.a Frank Zhang, son of Ares, ex-praetor of Rome, commander of Alpha, stammered.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Yes, Frank. I am Percy Jackson." I said simultanously pulling off the hood that was covering my eyes and hair. The first to come out of shock was Piper. She got up from her chair so fast that I barely saw her. She tackled me and pulled me into a bear hug.

After she pulled away, pretty much everybody had come out of their intial shock and came to me. Most hugged me while others(Zoe, a.k.a Huntress, commander of Gamma and Reyna, a.k.a Avila, commander of Delta), slapped me for not telling them it was me all along. This got a few snorts and side splitting laughter courtousy of Chase and Sky. Best. Friends. Ever.

"So how come your still sane? Not that it's a bad thing. It's great. But I thought Tartarus' specialty was to drive you insane? And what are you going to do about the gods if we ever see them again? Are you going to seek for vengence?" asked Hazel, a.k.a Gems, daughter of pluto, commander of Beta.

"The firewater not only healed my physical injuries but also mental ones. Usually this is not the case, but being a son of Poseidon has its perks. Chaos healed most of whatever else the firewater couldn't heal, which is alot. When he found me, my mind was at the vey brink of sanity. If I ever see those ungrateful deities ever again, it'll probably be on a mission. I'll just get the mission over with and get on with my immortal life. And even though the firewater and Chaos healed me, my fatal flaw remains the same, personal loyalty. Gradually, I forgave everyone, but that doesn't mean I'm going to go to a family reunion and start hugging and kissing everyone. I'm not a child of Hades. I can't hold a grudge on my friends." I answered her questions honestly.

"Right. Now that that is settled, let's get on to the matter at hand." said Chaos to get everyone's attention. "I have decided to send 5 commanders and the Omega Squad to aid the Olympians. You will help them with the war aswell as train the Halfbloods. They have experienced so much peace in the last millenium that everyone is rusty. You will be staying in a cabin altogether. The following commanders and Omega Squad will leave in 5 minutes so stay behind for briefing. The rest of you are dismissed."

He annouced the names of those who will be helping. Those who were not called were sucked up by portals that appeared behind them and were teleported else where.

He then briefed us on how to behave while we were there and the mission objective. He told us to not kill anyone who was on our side and keep our powers hidden and show as little skill in battle as possible without getting beaten. Chaos allowed us to decide when we want to to reveal our identities, if ever.

After the briefing, Chaos opened a portal that would lead straight to Olympus. I was just about to step through it when Chaos pulled me back. "Wait Percy. I need to talk to you." Chaos said. "But what about the others, don't they need you to explain to who you are to the Olympians?" I asked.

"I already sent me." he said nonchalantly. Using his powers, he could be in all places at ones. He could be here talking to me and at the same time at the other side of the universe.

"Now Percy, when you get there, you're going to find out some things that will affect you. I wamt you to keep an open mind about this. Don't charge into battle without a plan. I know it's not your style but give it a chance. When I said that I'll leave it up to you when or if you are going to reveal your identity, I was being honest. I want you to gain their trust, and maybe you'll learn to trust them again. Then you can fully foehive them for what they did to you. Just be yourself. Alright?" he said with so much concern, I was touched.

I took a deep breath. "Deal. I'll try to keep an open mind. It's not rhe first time I've talked to selfish dictators." I said deadpanned.

A portal appeared before me and I stepped through.

* * *

**I have an important question: who should Percy end up with? Annabeth, Artemis, Athena or nobody. The pairings will be concluded a week from now. So review your answer. The Important Message ends here.**

**Sorry for the short chapter. I have decided that since the wait for the next chapter is longer than the previous wait, I will put up a sneak peak on the next chapter.**

**Next Chapter: In which the commanders and Omega Squad confront the Olympians.**

**Here are some the commanders that were revealed this chapter (by appearance):**

**1. Will Solace a.k.a. Marksman - Gamma**

**2. Piper Mclean a.k.a. Charmer - Alpha**

**3. Frank Zhang a.k.a. Eagle Eyes - Alpha**

**4. Zoe Nightshade a.k.a. Huntress - Gamma**

**5. Reyna a.k.a. Avila - Delta**


	5. Olympus

**Hey people! First of all, I want to appologise for not being able to post last friday, and sorry if this chapter is not up to par, but the next chapter is going to be good, trust me. And this one is pretty short compared to previous ones. The reason being, I have been working hard on the next chapter. As for the pairings I have decided who to pair him up with. Unfortunately, this is not a percabeth, even though I love them together. Also this won't be pertemis, but I am workingon a story that is pertemis. But this story is top priority. I will probably only post the new story, when I am at least halfway done with this one. If you don't like my choice, then I'm sorry. But ultimately, the decision is mine. Just give it a chance, it won't disappoint. Sorry for the long A/N.**

**Now, on with the story**

**~Halvax**

* * *

**Last Chapter**

_"Now Percy, when you get there, you're going to find out some things that will affect you. I wamt you to keep an open mind about this. Don't charge into battle without a plan. I know it's not your style but give it a chance. When I said that I'll leave it up to you when or if you are going to reveal your identity, I was being honest. I want you to gain their trust, and maybe you'll learn to trust them again. Then you can fully forgive them for what they did to you. Just be yourself. Alright?" he said with so much concern, I was touched._

_I took a deep breath. "Deal. I'll try to keep an open mind. It's not rhe first time I've talked to selfish dictators." I said deadpanned._

_A portal appeared before me and I stepped through._

* * *

**Charmer's POV (Piper)**

In the meeting, I was shocked, surprised, stunned anything along those lines. I mean I knew that Omega was a good leader, heck he was amazing. He knew when to be serious but he also knew how to joke and fool around. He knew that it was important to het to know those who worked with you.

So every week, he would invite all the commanders to eat out. All of us were prerty close to him and with the new foumd infromation about him, all my doubts have dissolved. I just don't know why the gods would even consider him a traitor. Of all people, Percy would be the least likely to steal anything from the gods.

I was pretty pissed at them right now. He saved them and the world twice, no questions asked, and they repay him with a one way trip to Tartarus. I knew that the gods were not very good at rewarding people, but they've reached an all time low. And from the expressions that everyone had, I could tell they shared my opinion.

When we stepped out of the portal, we found ourselves in the throne room on Olympus. I knew that Annabeth was an amazing architect, but what I saw was breath taking. Marble pillars that held up the ceilings were each designed to represent a god. The walls were filled with paintings of the greek's history and the battles that heroes fought in. The biggest painting was of the seven demigods that fought in the second giant war.

It was all fantastic. But the best thing about the room were the thrones of the gods. Even if the god weren't sitting on his or her throne you would recognize immediately. The thrones emmited a power so similar to the god it belonged to, they were designed in a way that matched a gods pesonality.

I looked at the others to see if they were as impressed as I was, and I noticed that I was alone. As if sensing my confusion, _We are invisible, Commanders. We can see them, but they cannot see us. But they can and will hears us if we spoke. So I suggest you communicate through your thoughts. We will obsereve how the meeting goes and will only reveal ourselves when I give the signal. And keep your cloaks on, unless you want to reveal your identities. Is that clear?_ Chaos said, or rather, thought. I mentally gave a yes and looked down at the throne room.

You see we were currently floating above the thrones. I saw that the gods were already here and a few familiar faces. Like Thalia, Nico, the Stolls and Annabeth. I figured the gods made them immortal after they survived the giant war.

I turned my attention to the gods. They had let themselves go, to say the least. Even Ares had a buldge where his stomach should have been. Only Artemis, Athena and Aphrodite looked in shape. I guess it was to be expected. Athena is too smart to let her self go, Artemis is probably in shape because of all the hunting and Aphrodite will be too concerned of her weight.

"Alright. We are all gathered here today because Athena has called for an emergency meeting on urgent matters. Athena?" Zeus said and raised an eyebrow at Athena. Everyone in the room looked at Athena's stormy grey eyes, expectingly.

"Thank you father. I have called you all here to confirm our suspisions about another war." Athena said. "How can you be sure, daughter? Do you have proof?" Zeus questioned. "If I may brother, I also have somthing to say. Tartaus is stirring. Monsters are more active than usual and I am very hard pressed just to keep them at bay." Hades said. "Yes brother. Oceanus is stirring as well. Atlantis is already preparing for war. And as much as I hate asking for assistance from you, my spies tell me that the Titan's army is much bigger last time. If we don't subdue his threat soon, then Typhon might be released yet again." Poseidon said. "It is true, father. The Hunt is doing our best to get rid of monsters but they are restless." Artemis said. At this the throne room exploded with protests.

Having had enough of the noise, "SILENCE!" Zeus roared. Everone settled down. "I am confident that we will win this war. We experienced a similar threat a millenium ago and won. We will win again this time. I am sure." Zeus continued. "I am not so sure about that Lord Zeus." Athena said doubtfully. "And why is that daughter? What is the difference between now and then?" Zeus said with an eyebrow shot up. "The difference father is that back then, we had an advantage that we don't have now." "What advantage?" Zeus said getting impatient. "Percy Jackson." Athena smugly said. Everyone gasped, then started shouting all at once.

"ENOUGH! We do not speak of that name in this room. And we most definitely do not need his help. He is a traitor and spy. Besides, he is beyond our reach. We will find another way to win." Zeus angrily said.

"With all due respect father, the way I see it, we don't stand a chance. Without Perseus, I don't see a way to win this war. The original seven are mostly gone with the exception of my daughter, Annabeth. We have no way of winning this war." Athena said.

I, personally am very surprised. I thought that Athena hated Percy. _It is time for us to make our presence known. Do not show yourselves until I introduce you. And make sure to keep your hood on. _Chaos thought.

Before Zeus could say anything else, Chaos materialised in the middle of the throne room. "Lady Athena speaks the truth. She is the only one among you who can see the current threat that looms over Olympus. Without help, you cannot hope to come out of this alive." he said.

The Olympians' expressions were priceless when Chaos appeared. Chaos was wearing his 'all-powerful-creator' look. He usually looks like this when he's talking with leaders of the world. He had black hair, black eyes, a set jaw, pale skin and a pointed nose. His robes had a galaxy like design that made it look like the universes were in his robes.

* * *

"Who dares disturb this meeting?! How did you even get in here?" Zeus bellowed. "My name is Chaos." was the creator's blunt response. "Ch-Chaos? As in the Chaos? The creator of everything?" Athena stammered. Chaos nods with a knowing smile plastered on his face.

Everyone in the room hastily bows, except Zeus who was quite reluctant. "Rise Olympians and Immortal Heroes. I come here in peace. I noticed your perdicament while I was observing the universes. Athena is right. You have no chance of winning this war in your current state. There is a power imbalance betwen good and evil on this planet. A foreign power is helping your enemies. I would have offered my help alot later, but I saw that you have become complacent due to the time of peace."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Zeus asked. "Well, the ancient laws prevent me from directly interfering. But I can offer my help, by the form of my army. If you accept, that is."

"We accept. We are honored to received help from you Lord Chaos." Athena blurted out before Zeus could say anything. Zeus glared at Athena before mumbling his agreement.

"A wise choice. Now let me introduce to you who will be helping you. First is Sparks, Commander of the Alpha division. Next is Charmer, also a Commander of the Alpha division. Third is Huntress, Commander of the Gamma division. Shadow, Commander of the Beta division. Liberator, Commander of the Delta division. And last but certainly not the least, Chase and Sklar, members of the Omega Squad, which is an elite team that is not part of the army. I will now leave you discuss. I suggest you treat them with respect. They are not obligated to answer any of your questions but might if you ask them nicely. Farewell for now, Olympians." Each of us showed ourselves. With that being said, Chaos disappeared and left us with the Olympians and Immortal Heroes.

"Thank you very much for your services Commanders. I hope our alliance is a smooth one." Athena addressed us. "No problem Lady Athena. It's our pleasure and our duty to protect those who can not protect themselves and keep the peace between worlds." Chase said.

"Why have you not bowed to us? We are gods. We deserve respect, and we will get it. And how does Chaos expect 7 people to make a difference in the war? How can we even trust you, when you conceal your faces?" Zeus shouted outraged.

"Eight people actually." said someone. There was a figure walking towards the center of throne room from the entrace. We all turned to see Omega. We immediately bowed. The only person we will bow to in the throne room is Omega, only he deserves our respect.

"Commanders, Chase, Sky." he nodded to us in acknowledgement. Then he turned to face the gods. "You are lucky to even receive help from us. We usually don't help planets whoose ruler is a pain in the neck. We only bow to those who have earned our the 8 of us will make a very big difference. Never before has it happened that this many of the universes' strongest warriors have come together to fight in a war. As for your trust issues, you can trust us. You actually know us more than you think. You can ask the commanders to take of their cloaks. If they take it off then great, if they don't I won't force them. But I for one will not." he looked us expectantly, and we sighed. One by one, we stepped forward, took down the hoods that covered our face and reintroduced ourselves.

"I am Sparks a.k.a. Jason Grace, son of Jupiter.""I am Charmer a.k.a. Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite.""I am Shadow a.k.a. Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades.""I am Huntress a.k.a. Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas, ex-lieutenant for the hunters of Artemis.""I am Liberator a.k.a. Luke Castellan, son of Hermes." we all said repespectively.

To say the gods were taken aback would be an understatement. "Now I am sure you all very surprised, but I asure you, you can trust us. Now, on to business." he said.

The first Olympian to get over their shock was Athena, naturally. "How can this happened? They were dead. We watched as they gave up their lives for the sake of Olympus." Athena said, baffled. Her stormy grey eyes were cloudy and you could see her trying to process the new information.

"I recruited them of course. If they are deemed worthy, they are invited to join the army, dead or alive." Omega was about to explain further when a black portal opened infront of him. Out jumped a kid, probably 8 or 9. He had brown spiky hair and red eyes. It was the Chaotic Army's messenger, Skipferton.

"Hey Skip whats up?" Omega said, unfazed by Skipferton's unexpected arrival.

* * *

**I'll stop here for now but you can expect the next chapter to be much longer and better. Thank you for reading even if it was short. Until next time.**

**~Halvax**


	6. Omega's Orders

**As promised here is the next chapter. This one is particularly long to make up for the short chapter before this. It will contain some action toward the end, but the real action will start next chapter**

**I am having writers block and need encouragement to continue. So I am hoping to reach 50 reviews by the next time I update. I'm sorry if I'm being pushy, but I need to know what you think about the story so that I can Improve.**

**~Halvax**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and the OCs.**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

**"I recruited them of course. If they are deemed worthy, they are invited to join the army, dead or alive." Omega was about to explain further when a black portal opened infront of him. Out jumped a kid, probably 8 or 9. He had brown spiky hair and red eyes. It was the Chaotic Army's messenger, Skipferton. "Hey Skip whats up?" Omega said, unfazed by Skipferton's unexpected arrival.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Omega's Orders**

**Percy's POV**

When Skip came out of the portal, I wasn't the least bit surprised. Being the right hand man of Chaos has many perks. One of these being, able to sense who is creating and going through a portal made by Chaos or anyone in the Army. Not many are able to use this skill. The only ones able to do this are me, Chaos, Chase and Sky.

I knew that Skip won't interupt the meeting if it wasn't urgent, so I took his arrival as a bad sign.

"Master Omega, Master Omega. There is trouble, big trouble." Skip shouted. Skip is about half my height which is 6"2. Just as I thought. Skip is one of the fastest messengers of the Army. If Chaos sent him that means that this threat was serious.

"Deep breaths, Skip, deep breaths. Now go on. What's this big trouble that you came here to tell me about?" I said in a calm and soothing manner. I knew I couldn't afford to show any nervous behavior. I need to act like a cool, calm and collected leader. Not a nervous wreck who is arrogant and power hungry, much like Zeus.

"Yes, yes of course Master Omega. As you know, the Titans and Giants have been fully reformed and are gathering their monster armies. But some of the minor gods have also joined their ranks. Such as Khione, Ceto, and Persephone. They are seeking the help of Tartarus, and he has agreed to supply them with a limitless supply of monsters. As we speak, some of the commanders have mobilized their troops. A full scale war will most likely take place in about six months, a year if we're lucky." Skip reported, who is now out of breath.

"Who have begun mobilizing their troops?" I patiently asked. "It is belived that Khione, Hyperion and Kampe have taken an army of about 100 monsters each and are heading towards the camp. Khione and Kampe are preparing to attack the greek and roman camp within a week and Hyperion the Hunters of Artemis. But the information might be wrong. Their base of operations is well guarded. Most of our spies have been captured and killed just trying to obtain the limited information we have. The enemy has also been alerted of our alliance with the Olympians and are strengthening their defences." Skip replied.

By now, the tension in the room was so thick, you could probably touch it. The Olympians and Immortal Heroes all had terrified faces, save Athena who was thinking a million thoughts a second, trying to figure out what the next course of action was best. The Commanders and Omega Squad were looking at me, waiting for my orders.

After collecting my thoughts, I said, "Alright. Thank you Skip. There is absolutly no need to panic in this type of-""No need to panic!? No need to panic?! There is an army out there that will probaly destroy us and you expect us not to panic!?" Zeus said, while bitting his nails nervously.

If the situation was not so dire, I would have laughed. But this situation called for Omega, the leader of the Chaotic Army and Omega Squad. Not Percy Jackson who is a laid back fool.

I glared at Zeus for interupting me, not that he could see my glare through my hood. "As I was saying, there is no need to panic. We are trained to handle these kinds of situations." I said, trying to reassure the Olympians. I turned to face my team.

"Commanders, Omega Squad, here are my orders. Charmer and Sky are to slow down Khione and Kampe's troops. I want them decimated and either Khione or Kampe captured. Then I want them interrogated, get anything out of them, make them crack. Chase, you take on Hyperion and his goons, do the same as Charmer and Sky. Shadow and Huntress, I need you two to spy on the enemy camp, get as much information as you can. Liberator and Sparks, you're incharge of training the campers, I am sure they have let themselves go like their parents. I want them in tip top shape and battle ready in the span of 3 months, I am giving you the freedom to decide how they will be punished or praised. Lastly, under no circumstances are you to die. Your lives are more important than the mission. Do not hesitate to ask me for help. We will meet at the borders of Camp Half Blood in two days time. Chase, once you get back, leave the interrogation to Liberator, I want you to discuss your plans with Lady Athena. Any questions?" I said in a commanding voice.

When no one said anything, I opened up portals for Charmer, Sky, Chase, Shadow and Huntress. "Now go kick some monsters' ass." I said with a smirk, amd they stepped through.

Once they were gone, the throne room erupted with questions. This was going to be a long day.

"Alright, alright. I'll answer your questions but one at a time. First thing is first. Skip, tell Chaos what happened and tell him that I'll report back when I'm done here." I said. Skip saluted and jumped through a portal that I made for him. I faced the Olymians and Immortal Heroes and nodded while creating a couch for me, Luke and Jason to sit on.

"How do you expect to defeat Hyperion, Khione, Kampe and 300 monsters with only 3 people?" Ares asked.

"Easily. They have faced worse and I have complete trust in them and I know they will not fail me."

"How can you be so sure?" said Dionysus, skeptically.

"I am quite sure that we can trust him." Athena covered for me. Everyone stared at Athena as if she grew a second head. "How come you suddenly trust him? Usually, you're the least trusting of us Olympians." Zeus said incredously.

"If you must know, I have had a few run ins with him in the past." Athena. I was about to say something before I tensed up. I could sense a presence in the room, and it was coming from a spot just above Athena. Without so much as giving it a thought, I materialized my bow and fired an arrow.

All this happened in a nanosecond, and nobody knew what was happening before a scream came from where I shot the arrow. I charged at the figure that I shot at and threw it to the middle of the room. From the time I shot my arrow, to the time the figure landed in the middle of the room, a total of one second has passed. I jumped off Athena's throne and landed on the figure.

Everyone stared wide eyed, trying to process what just happened. "What in Hades is going on!" Zeus demanded.

I ignored him and turned my attention to the figure beneath me. It was a Ghroul. Ghrouls are ghost slaves. They are stealthy ghosts that do their masters bidding. They cannot think for themselves and only follow those who pay their fee for their assistance. "Who are you working for?" I asked forcefully while holding a black dagger to a spot on its right chest.

A ghrouls' right chest was its only vunerable place. You can hurt them, but you can't kill them unless you stab its right chest.

"My fee is 10,000 Chroats." The ghroul said, defiantly. Chroats are groul currency. I rolled my eyes, I knew this interview will not go anywhere unless I pay him. I materialised a pouch which contained the money. The groul open its eyes wide when I showed him the contents of the bag.

"Now, I am going to ask again, who sent you here?" I growled.

"Lady Persephone." the ghroul said. "Why did she send you?" I asked, still threatening to stab it vunerable spot. Ghrouls value their lives more than anything and would glady back stab their masters to keep their lives.

"To gain information from the Olympians."

"I am your master now, and I command you to never leave the prison cell I am going to send you to unless I say other wise. You are not to talk to anyone. Is that clear?" I didn't wait for an answer, I opened a portal and chucked it inside.

I dematerialised the dagger and bow and stood up. Everyone was staring at me. "Liberator, Sparks, I'll leave you to answer the Olympians' questions. I have to find out how Persephone knew about Ghrouls. I also have to check on something. I'll be back in two days. I expect the romans and greeks to be accustomed to their new teachers by then." I snapped my fingers and a portal appeared in front of me. I saluted at my friemds and jumped through.

* * *

**Sparks POV**

It's just like Percy to leave when the gods want an explanation. This is going to take sometime, I sighed

After 2 hours of answering nonstop questions, promising to show them how Pipes, Sky and Chase can beat Hyperion, Khione, Kampe and 300 monsters by themselves, they finally let us go to camp, while giving us permission to do what we see fit.

Over the millenium that we were gone, the two camps have merged into one big camp at Camp Half Blood. They had a total of 1000 campers. Boy, the gods have been busy.

I found out that Annabeth, the Stolls, Clarisse, Katie, Octavian, Dakota, Gwen, Rachel and Nyssa were made immortal heroes after Percy was banished. Apparently, they were needed to subdue Percy, should he turn rogue. Which they are wrong about on both accounts. Percy would never turn rogue and even of he did, they won't be able to subdue him.

When we got to the camp, I was blown away. By the looks of the buildings, Annabeth was probably the designer. They looked much like the throne room in Olympus. There was a huge Arena, archery range, a track, a training field, an aquaduct, the climbing wall the cabins, and other state of the art facilities. The thing is, the the military facilities look like they have never touched.

On the training field, there were campers lounging on the grass instead of training. No wonder Lord Chaos thought they didn't stand a chance. This gonna change right now. One glance at Luke and I knew that he was thinking the same thing.

We walked down the hill that that gods teleported us to. The immortal heroes were on our heels. At the base of the hill, I saw Chiron and Lady Lupa waiting for us. We had our hoods back on so they won't recognise us.

They bowed to us. "Welcome to Camp Olympus Chaotic Commanders." Chiron warmly welcomed us. He and Lupa looked they haven't aged a day and more importantly gained any weight. It was good to see that at least they have kept themselves in shape.

"Please Chiron, Lady Lupa, there is no need to bow to us. We should be bowing to you for being able to train so many heroes." Luke said, clearly happy to see his old mentor again.

"Alas, even that we have failed. I am afraid with all the peace that we have experienced, the campers think they don't need to train. Even the Ares campers don't fight anymore."

Chiron said defeated.

"Don't worry Chiron. We'll make them regret that they didn't listen to the best teacher ever. We'll get them battle ready, whether they like it or not. Just get them to assemble in Ampitheter after lunch and we'll take care of the rest." Luke said with a smirk.

* * *

After lunch, the campers slowly filed into the ampitheater. It took a total of half an hour before the whole camp could assemble. Things were about to change at this camp, whether they like it or not.

When everyone was settled, Chiron tried to get everyones attention by stomping his hoof, but to no success. So I decided to step in. "SILENCE!" I commanded, and for an added effect, I summoned a bolt of lighting that would give Zeus a run for his money. This definetly got the campers' attentions. Now that I had their undivided attention, I could see each camper clearly.

I was disappointed at what I saw. Infront of me were easy going, campers that enjoyed the peace that we worked for in the past. Not battle harden warriors that the upcoming war demanded.

I shook my head and said, "To say that I am disappointed by the behavior that you have all showed me would be the understatement of the century. I mean no offence when I say this but, I expect this kind of behavior from the greeks, but never the romans. When you are called for, you are to drop what you are doing, and immediatly report to the leader that has called you. Do I make myself clear?

"Who do you think you are? You can't boss us around like that. You have no authority here." A camper said.

"My name is Spark, Commander of the Alpha division in the Mighty Chaotic Army. I am your superior and you will show me respect camper, as will everyone else. During my stay here, you will be taught respect and the ways of a warrior. Aside from me, you will also listen to my friend. This is Liberator, Commander of the Delta division. Chiron and Lady Lupa will also be shown the same amount of respect. And I can do whatever I want with you, the gods have given me and Liberator permission, not that we need them." I said to the camper who spoke up.

"Why should we listen to you? How can we even trust you when you cover your faces with hoods?" Another camper said. I gave a sideways glance at Luke. I knew we had to reveal ourselves at some time, why not now?

I pulled down my hood and declared, "Before I was known as Sparks, I was Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, Bane of Krios. I will not let the peace that me and my friends worked and died for be taken for granted by some unworthy amd ungrateful demigods."

"I was known as Luke Castellan. Son of Hermes, former host of the Titan Kronos, and later helped destroy him. I have made some mistakes in the past that led to the death of many of my kind. There is another war coming, and I do not want to witness any more blood shed if I can help it. There are unkown forces at work and you need to be battle ready if you are to survive. Lord Chaos, the creator, sent us here to help you out and I don't plan on failing. We seek your cooperation, but if you defy us, we are under direct orders from our commander to deliver a punishment we see fit. If you do not want to experience torture that could hurt as much as Fields of Punishment, then I highly recommend you cooperate." Luke said threateningly beside us.

Everyone stared at us with a mixture of fear and disgust. "Luke, Jason, is that really you?" Chiron said beside us.

Luke gave him a small smile and nodded his head. The old horse moved toward us and pulled us both in to a tight hug. After a few moments of not releasing us, I heard Luke whisper, "Chiron, I know you miss us and we miss you too. But we're trying to act tough around everyone, and hugging doesn't actually help our cause. I promise we'll catch up later, though."

"Ehm. Um, yes of couse, please continue commanders." Chiron said, abit embarrassed at the scene he created. "Now, let me explain exactly what we are going to do here. We are going to train you, wit or without your consent. In the next few months, you will experience hell, that I can assure you. By the time we are through with you, you will know how to confidently weild a weapon and we will also help on your demigod powers. We will train you physically as well as mentally. Now any quesions?" I said, my voice full of authority.

"Yes." A voice rang out from the back. "Who was that?" Luke asked toward the place where the voice was heard. The demigods parted to reveal a man probably about 16. He had a sturdy build and a light tan. He had sandy blonde hair and shocking blue eyes, he was waering an orange t shirt and some jeans. I immediatly knew he was a son of Zeus. He also had a wierd aura about him, but I couldn't put my finger on it. He was walking towards us with a cocky smile on his face. I knew I wouldn't like him.

"That would be me, traitor." I saw Luke tense, and glare at him. I put a hand on his shoulder. Over the years, I got to know Luke and were instant best friends. I know that Kronos was still a sensitive subject to him.

"You will not talk to him like that. He made mistakes but so does everyone. Ultimately he played a big part in the destruction if Kronos. Now state your question before I loose my patience." I said trying to control my emotions, while Luke shot me a grateful look. I gave a slight nod.

"I was going to ask why I should listen to you. I remember hearing that you died because you were not strong enough to defeat your foe, you are not a worthy roman. And you have a traitor for a friend, doesn't that make you an enemy?" the stranger said cockily.

This guy was just another Octavian all talk, but the difference was that he looked like he could actually pack a punch. I have faced worse, this was going to be cakewalk.

"I don't need my nor my friend's loyalties questioned. We are allied with the gods, therefore making us allies. Like it or not, you're stuck with us, as without us, you have lost the war. You still have not answered my question. Who are you?" I snarled.

"Surely, you have heard of me the amazing Trip Draton, son of Zeus, Prince of Olympus? You may be a commander in the Chaotic Army, but I am the Prince of Olympians. And I command you to leave my presence." He said.

I couldn't help but burst out into fits of laughter, so did Luke. After we had collected ourselves, my sides were aching from laughter. "What do you find so funny? I gave you a direct order from Olympus. Now be gone." He was now only a few feet in front of us.

Quicker than lightning, Luke drove his fist into his gut, which sent him flying back. Luke put his foot on his chest and said, "We don't take orders from anyone except our commander and Lord Chaos himself. The Olympians have no authority over us, much less the likes of you. You are not to question us unless you are able to beat us in a fair fight. I am going to tell you now to don't waste your time. If you want to have the power to command us, you will have to beat our commander. And unless you can beat all the gods and titans at once, you don't stand a chance. Now be gone before I do it for you." he lifted his foot and walked back towards me.

"Campers! Enjoy today as tomorrow will be the start of your rigorous training. Wake up at precisely 5 o'clock for breakfast and report to the training fields at 6 for placement. Be ready to face the consequences if you are not there, tardiness is not tolerable. Since there aren't any more questions, I suggest you cherish your freedom while you still have it. Dismissed." I addressed everyone who still couldn't belive their leader was taken down so easily.

Luke and I made our way towards the exit of the Ampitheater and motioned for our old mentors to follow.

* * *

**Longest. Chapter. Ever. **

**What you want read next. Bianca and Zoe, Chase, Piper and Skylar, Percy or still Luke and Jason.**


	7. Scouting Mission

**I'm back. Since I don't want to torture anyone, here you go.**

**~Halvax**

**My target: 10 Reviews**

**Disclamer: I don't own anything of PJO**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Scouting Mission**

**Huntress' a.k.a. Zoe's POV**

Once we stepped out of the portal, me and Shadow found ourselves in the middle of a jungle.

"Just like being back in the hunt, right Huntress?" she asks.

"Indeed it brings back good memories. I wish I could have spoken with my lady and sisters. It has been a long time. Bur for now we must focus on the mission." I said with a sigh.

We head north. According to our spies, the last known site of their base was north of where the commander would teleport us. I still could not believe that Percy Jackson was the commander all along.

I can't really say I'm surprised, though. The way he acted when he recruited me should have been a dead give away of his identity.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Still Zoe's POV**

I was in Lord Uranus' palace looking down from the world above. All constilations that Lady Artemis makes, stays in Uranus' palace during the day. They are allowed to watch the mortals and gods, but not interfer.

The palace was grander than any in Olympus. And the servants treated everyone here like royalty. I have met Orion, Artemis' lover, and I must say, I do not approve of him. I couldn't count how many times he has been hitting on me. If it were not for Artemis' love for him in the past, he would one day find himself with one less body part.

During my stay here, I have also learned modern english from one of the servants as I had nothing better to do. This place was better than elysium, but they spoil everyone. Whatever you want is given to you, deserving or not.

But for some reason, I had a gut feeling that I will not be staying here for long. So I trained every spare moment I had. That was always, since I'm not busy at all. I don't mean to brag or anything (that is a male's job), but I had gotten pretty darn good inthe last century. Maybe even better than Lady Artemis. But don't tell her I said that.

Down below, it has been about a hundred years since Percy was thrown into Tartarus. I know that it had to be some mistake. Percy is a decent man, there is no way that he could betray anyone. His fatal flaw is loyalty for the god's sake.

For all powerful beings, they sure were not using their brains. I can't believe even Lady Artemis agreed to this. If I could, I would castrate Zeus myself. The king of the gods is an arrogant fool who is too greedy and power hungry for his own good.

Even after death, I still can't stand any man, except Perseus Jackson. But I would treat him more like a brother than a lover. He is a capable warrior who is strong, brave and loyal. I would glady follow him to battle if the need arose. But sadly, that would never happened. I am stuck here, afterall.

Just as I was thinking this, I was summoned by Lord Uranus to his throne room. I wonder what he wants. Uranus never summons us unless is an emergency. Uranus does not act like a king. He acts more like a guide. He does not force any of us to do anything.

He merely encourages or discourages depending on the situation. As I reach the throne room, Lord Uranus is laughing with a hooded figure.

"It's been a long time since I talked with my father. I miss him dearly. Would you deliver the message for me?" Uranus asked the hooded figure. "Of course Lord Uranus. Chaos sends his regards of course." the hooded man says.

I clear my throat to get their attention. They both look at me. The hooded man approached me and said, "Greetings Zoe Nightshade. My name is Alfa, servant of Chaos. It is an honor to see a heroine of Olympus." his hand outstretched.

"Likewise." I shook his hand, and surprisingly, hedidn't linger any longer than necessary and stepped back, as if to give me my personal space. As an exhunter, I respect this kind of behavior.

"Why was I summoned Lord Uranus?" I turned to the primordail god sitting on his throne.

"Well, I know that you have been dying of boredom here in my palace. Don't worry, I am not offended. Sometimes, I feel the same way. Now, on to the reason of your summons. This young man has an offer to make you." He answered.

I turned to the man expectedly. "It's been sometime I last saw you, old friend. And I see you have finally learned modern english. That's cool since I couldn't understand half the things you said." he chuckled.

"Do I know you? How did you know that I spoke in the old tongue?" I questioned.

"You were a dear friend, Zoe. My only regret was that I was not able to save you in time. And for that, I am sorry. As to why I am here, I want to offer you an alternative to how you will spend the rest of eternity. You could watch from the clouds helplessly as the gods rule, or you could come with me and make a difference in the universes. If you accept my offer, you will also get to reunite with some old friends. You will have the power to change the world for the better and secretly protect your friends that are left here on earth. So what do you say? You in?"

"Honestly, right now, I'm dying to do something. If I am able to help the world and my lady then count me in." I answered.

With that said, Alfa introduced me to Chaos and I went on many adventures and missions for Chaos. I trained on my new powers and climbed my way to the top. After half a century, I proved my worth to the commander and Chaos, to claim the position of a Commander on the Gamma Division.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

Now that I know it's Percy leading us, I feel much more confident that we can defeat whatever lies ahead. I mean, he hasn't gone wrong so far.

After a few hours of nonstop sprinting, I felt a presence. Shadow must have felt it as well since she stopped running. "Can you feel that Huntress?" she asks. I nod and signal for her to remain silent.

With practised ease, we stealthily went towards where we felt the presence. The Gamma Division is famous for its stealth. Thats why most of our missions our either scouting or assasinations.

Shadow was about to take another step forward when I quickly pulled her back. She turned to me and gave a questioning look. I rolled my eyes and pointed down. I knew the type of terrain we were travelling on. Thanks to my years on the hunt and army.

Right before us was a ravine with a 50 ft. drop and 20 ft. across, give or take. Across the ravine, was the enemy base. Guarding the entrance were two cyclops wearing heavy armour and each eeilded a massive club that could probably crack your skull open with ease. This was going to be a breeze.

Bianca mouthed a thank you and focused on the task ahead. I materialized my slick black bow and my quiver of unlimited arrows. So did Bianca. I nodded at her.

We took aim and fired. The first arrow, I aimed at the eye. Having hit its mark, I took my second arrow and fired it at the moster's open mouth. This is a scout amd infiltrate mission, no one can find out we are here, or else we would have failed the mission. Huntress and Shadow does not fail.

If that cyclops made a sound, the alarms would have been rung, thus the purpose of the second arrow. Shadow took my hand and we jumped into a shadow.

Even though we are now part of the army, we still retain our demigod abilities. With the blessing of Lord Chaos, they are in fact increased.

We appeared on the other side of the ravine, we ran behind some rocks for cover. "So what's the plan?" She asked.

"We get in to learn their plans and who their working for. Once we have gathered the information, we leave. If we destroy the base, it will rise suspicion. There will be a good chance of them altering their plan. Then we would have wasted our time. I doubt that the whole army is here, but the more we take down with us, the better." I answered.

She nodded and we were on our way.

* * *

**Liberator a.k.a. Luke's POV**

I can't believe what camp has become. This was suppose to be a place for heroes to train and be taught. It was suppose to be a sanctuary for strong, brave and loyal demigods. Not a day spa for pampered pigs.

Just because there has been ongoing peace, it doesn't mean that it will last forever. They disgrace the title hero. But that is gonna change once I'm done with them. If they survive what I have in store for them, and that is a big IF, then monsters won't dare show their asses here ever again.

Percy gave me a chance. A fresh start at a new life. I am forever grateful to him and I won't betray that trust ever again.

* * *

**Flashback**

I was in a cafe in elysium. Although life here is great, it gets boring after some time. There is no excitement, no life thrilling, fear provocing action that ever happens. I suppose I should be thankful that there are no more wars, but I have never been the stay put type.

Then I thought back to when I was alive on earth. I have so many regrets on how I lived my life. I let that titan take over me as if I was nothing. It wasn't Hermes' fault, it was mine. I wasn't strong enough to do anything.

And when I finally was, it was too late. I caused my friends so much hurt, because I was too weak and easily manipulated. I don't even deserve elysium. I should go to punishment for what I did. That one stab, isn't enough to cover for all my mistakes.

"I just wish I could relive everything and have a second chance at life." I thought out loud.

"Funny you should say that, Castellan." a voice said. I searched around wildly trying to pinpoint where the voice came from. But I saw no one.

"Who said that?" I asked caustiously. "Relax, Luke. Its just me." A hooded figure said.

It was like he materialized from the shadows. But thats impossible. Only a child of Hades can do that. The only Hades spawn I know of is Nico. And from what I've heard, he was out on a mission for his father. Besides, this can't be Nico. Nico is a few inches shorter than me. This dude is a few inches taller than me. Probably 6`2 or something.

"My name is Alfa, and I am here to make you an offer. I want to offer you an alternative to how you will spend the rest of eternity. You could stay here in elysium, regreting how you spent your lif in the past. Or you could come with me and make a difference in the universes. You could get a fresh start, a new life. If you accept my offer, you will also get to reunite with some old friends. You will have the power to change the world for the better and secretly protect your friends left on earth. So what do you say? You in?" he said.

The prospect of starting life anew was very appealing. But I could not trust a random stranger so easily. I saw how well that turned out the last time. "How do I know that you're telling the truth? I have trust issues because of what happened in the past." I said.

"I know you better than you think, son of Hermes. I know that you have made bad choices in life because you were mislead, and you regret them. How about this? I swear on the Styx that the cause I work for only does things that will better the lives of millions. I swear that I work to make good people's lives worth living and deliver justice to those who desrve it." he said. Thunder was heard in the distace, sealing the oath.

"In that case I woild love ro join your cause." I said, convinced.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

Jason and I follow Chiron and Lupa back to the Big House. At least one thing hasn't changed.

"Luke my boy. How is this possible? How are you and Jason here? Aren't you suppose to be in Elysium? If you're here, are the others alive aswell?" Chiron bombarded me with questions.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "So this is how you must feel, everytime a new demigod comes along. All your questions wil be answered. But not by us. The commander will amswer your questions when he arrives in two days. We're only here because we were assigned to train the campers, while he's absent. From the looks of things, we have our work cut out for us."

"I am sorry Luke. The half bloods just don't care about training any more. They think that peace will last forever and they don't listen to us. I am threatening to fade as it looks like I am not needed by heroes any more." he says with a sigh.

Chiron is only immortal if he has a purpose. Because of peace, heroes think that there is no more reason for him. Since the world doesn't need him anymore, he will cease to exist.

"Of course you have a purpose. War is going to be inevitable in a few months time. The heroes will need training. We will need your help to find out the best way to train. You have more experience at this than we have." Jason said, looking at the eyes of our old masters.

"We will do whatever we can to help. Just ask and if it is with our power, we will do it." Lupa said, she was currently in godess form.

"Great. So here's the plan..."Jason said.

* * *

There you have it. I know that it is sort of boring but I got a review that said to include some back stories of how they joined in the first place. I thought that it was a pretty good idea.

This chapter is pretty much a build up for whats gonna happened next. So stay tuned, we're headed to one of the most exciting parts, in my opinion.

Next chapter will include Skylar and Charmer, and more. Until next time.


End file.
